Medicina
by Dark Moon 00
Summary: Llevaba ya tres largas horas intentando cumplir con las indicaciones que el médico y su abuelo le habían dado. A veces deseaba poder darle una buena paliza al viejo por dejarle tan dura labor a él, que si no fuera porque era para un bien mayor seguramente se hubiera negado a obedecerlo. [ Shonen-Ai ]


**Disclaimer: **One Piece no me pertenece, es todo obra de Eiichiro Oda.

**Notas del autor: **Antes que nada quiero decirles que es la primera vez que publico una historia en este fandom, así como también es la primera vez que escribo algo que no sea hetero. Espero les guste este fic, me esforcé mucho al escribirlo y perdonen el posible Ooc o faltas de ortografía, cualquier crítica o comentario es bienvenido siempre y cuando no sea ofensivo.

**Advertencias: **Shonen-ai, posible Ooc e incesto (¿?)

* * *

.

.

.

.

Ya no lo soportaba, todo en algún momento tiene un límite y su escasa paciencia no era la excepción. Llevaba ya tres largas horas intentando cumplir con las indicaciones que el médico y su abuelo le habían dado. A veces deseaba poder darle una buena paliza al viejo_ "como solía llamarle a su abuelo"_ por dejarle tan dura labor a él, que si no fuera porque era para un bien mayor seguramente se hubiera negado a obedecerlo "_como la mayor parte del tiempo lo hacía" _

Y ahí estaba, con un botecito de medicina en su mano de pie frente a la cama donde un pequeño bulto se removía una y otra vez. Cerró los ojos y soltó un enorme suspiro, un pequeño tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo en señal de que su paciencia se había agotado.

—Oye Luffy…— Intento sonar lo más calmado posible, aunque la verdad estuviera gritando por dentro. El pequeño bulto dejo de moverse al escuchar las palabras del mayor, desde un principio esperaba que se cansara de intentar darle ese horrible líquido que últimamente su abuelo le obligaba a tomar. Pero al parecer su resistencia había sido inútil pues su hermano mayor llevaba ya tres horas intentándolo y aun no desistía. Sintió la penetrante mirada de su hermano sobre su espalda, un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo; se aferró aún más a las sabanas de su cama que en ese momento era lo único que tenía para protegerse, en espera del siguiente movimiento.

El mayor no quitaba la vista de la cama en la que se encontraba su hermano menor. Frunció el ceño al no ver respuesta alguna de su parte, quizá este no era su día. Bien podría obligarlo a beber la medicina tal y como lo hacía el viejo pero… su instinto sobreprotector no se lo permitía —_Buen momento para ser un hermano tan consentidor— pensó. _Espero unos minutos más y al no ver respuesta alguna simplemente se acercó, depósito la medicina en el pequeño buro que estaba a un lado de la cama y se sentó en esta junto a su hermano.

El pequeño se tensó al sentir el cuerpo del mayor junto a él, se abrazó aún más fuerte a las sabanas temiendo lo peor.

—Ace… ¿Tú también vas a obligarme a tomar esa cosa? — Era la primera vez en esa mañana que Luffy le hablaba. El mayor sintió como algo dentro de su pecho se oprimía al escuchar el tono con el que su hermano le hablaba, era como si estuviera asustado lo cual no era muy común en él. El pecoso suspiro al momento que colocaba su mano en la cabeza de su hermano acariciándolo, intentando así transmitirle aunque sea un poco de seguridad. El pequeño al sentir en tacto de su hermano, por fin pudo relajarse un poco.

—No te preocupes Luffy sabes que yo nunca te obligaría a hacer nada que tu no quieras hacer— El mayor al ver como su hermano se quitaba las sabanas y lo miraba, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírle, a lo cual el más pequeño respondió de igual manera.

— ¿De verdad no vas a obligarme? — Ace solo asintió. Para felicidad del pequeño quien a causa de la alegría que sentía se arrojó encima de su hermano intentando abrazarlo. Quedando ambos tendidos en la cama, con el menor encima del mayor. — ¡Muchas gracias Ace! Sabía que podía contar contigo— Abrazo con fuerza a su querido hermano. Había muchas personas que eran muy importantes para el pequeño Luffy pero sin duda la más cercana a él era su hermano quien siempre lo acompañaba en las buenas y en las malas. Cuidándolo en todo momento y aunque a veces peleaban, de alguna u otra forma encontraban la manera de arreglar sus diferencias. Claro que por otro lado estaba su abuelo, el hombre con el que vivían. Sin embargo, a causa de su trabajo la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba ausente; eso no le molestaba mucho ya que mientras Ace siguiera a su lado, Luffy tenía la seguridad de que todo estaría bien.

El repentino abrazo del menor tomo por sorpresa al pecoso quien una vez asimilo la situación, solo se limitó a corresponder el abrazo, dejándose envolver por la calidez que desprendía el pequeño cuerpo de su querido hermanito. No fue hasta que sintió como la temperatura del cuerpo de Luffy aumentaba que se apartó de él. Llevo una de sus manos a su frente para verificar que efectivamente su hermano tenía fiebre, además el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del chico hacían más notorio su estado. El pecoso lo miro preocupado; que si bien el doctor les había dicho a él y a su abuelo que solo se trataba de un resfriado, no podían evitar preocuparse. Pues Luffy casi nunca enfermaba o quizá nunca lo había hecho antes, pero fuera como fuera el caso es que ahora si lo estaba.

—Oye Luffy… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no te iba a obligar a nada? — El menor solo asintió. —Pues deberías considerar tomar tu medicina, mírate tienes fiebre.

— ¡Pero Ace esa cosa sabe horrible!

—Eso ya lo sé pero no hay de otra, tienes que hacerlo para recuperarte— Intento razonar con él. Pero al ver como el pequeño fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos, algo dentro del pecoso le dijo que no iba a ser fácil.

— ¡No quiero! — Respondió haciendo un puchero.

— ¿No quieres? — Pregunto sorprendido el mayor.

— ¡No quiero, sabe horrible y no quiero! — En un acto meramente infantil, el menor le saco la lengua. Lo que causo que una venita apareciera en la sien del mayor, odiaba cuando Luffy tomaba esa actitud de niño caprichoso, ya que simplemente terminaba con su paciencia.

— ¡Tienes que tomarte la medicina ahora! — Tomo el bote de medicina que estaba en el buro y lo acerco a su hermano.

— ¡No! —El pequeño retrocedió lo más que pudo hasta que su espalda choco contra el respaldo de su cama. Dejándolo completamente acorralado.

— ¡Maldición Luffy! Deja de complicarme la jodida existencia y tomate esta porquería de una buena vez— Ace hablo molesto y sin pensar en sus palabras. Luffy frunció el ceño por la forma en que su hermano le hablaba.

— ¡Ya vez hasta tú dices que es una porquería!, ¡Y yo no te estoy jodiendo la existencia! — El mayor por alguna razón se sentía cada vez más molesto.

— ¡Claro que sí siempre lo haces, eres una completa molestia no sabes hacer nada más que causarme problemas! — El pequeño sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos, amenazando con salir. Llevo ambas manos a su rostro y se tallo los ojos para que su hermano no lo notara.

— ¡Yo no te pedí que me cuidaras! — Esa simple respuesta fue suficiente para que Ace dejara de insistir. Se alejó del menor sin decir nada y deposito la medicina de nuevo en el buro, para después emprender su marcha a la salida de la habitación. Luffy al no escuchar respuesta se quitó las manos de los ojos tan solo para ver como su hermano se iba, no pudo evitar alarmarse, no quería estar solo. — ¡Espera Ace! — Intento detenerlo. El mayor se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y en ningún momento se giró para ver a su hermano.

— ¿Qué? Déjame en paz Luffy y has lo que te de tu gana ya no me importa— Tras decir esto salió de la habitación dando un portazo, dejando tras de sí a un entristecido azabache. A Luffy no le gustaba estar mal con su hermano, miro la medicina quien era la causante de todo. Tomo el pequeño bote y lo lanzo lo más fuerte que pudo por la ventana, de pronto sintió como si todas las fuerzas lo abandonaran. Como pudo se recostó en su cama para descansar, el terrible calor a su alrededor comenzaba a ser insoportable. Miro la puerta por donde momentos atrás se había ido su hermano.

—Ace…—Susurro, en espera de que volviera.

..

..

..

..

— ¡Te lo digo Marco, Luffy esta insoportable! — El mayor se encontraba en su habitación hablando por teléfono con su mejor amigo.

—_Oye, oye, cálmate recuerda que está enfermo—_ Se escuchó una voz del otro lado de la línea.

—Pues sí pero odio cuando se comporta como un niño— Respondió exasperado el pecoso. Mientras que del otro lado, su mejor amigo reía a carcajadas por el comentario del azabache. — ¡¿De qué te ríes idiota?! — Pregunto aún más irritado.

—_Lo siento, lo siento pero oye, recuerda que tu querido hermanito aun es un niño._

—Tiene once años…—Menciono.

—_Sí y a esa edad aún puede considerarse a uno niño, ¿Sabes? Siento un poco de lastima por el pequeño Luffy — _Ace levanto una ceja curioso. —_Mira que estar enfermo y tener que aguantar a un adolecente tan temperamental como tú, quizá deba ir por él y cuidarlo yo mismo._

— ¡Jodete! —Fue lo último que escucho Marco antes de que su amigo le colgara. Ace estaba más molesto que antes, bien quizá llamar al idiota de Marco no fue una gran idea. De ahora en adelante debía considerar buscar un nuevo mejor amigo, aunque sabía que no sería así en lo absoluto. Por otra parte estaba el hecho de que su hermanito estaba enfermo, pensándolo bien tal vez su amigo tenía razón y lo peor es que analizando las cosas, el que quedaba como un niño inmaduro era él. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de su hermano menor, lo mejor sería pedirle disculpas e intentar de nuevo que se tomara de una vez la medicina.

—Luffy…—Lo llamo desde la puerta y al no obtener respuesta se acercó hasta la cama donde su hermanito dormía plácidamente. El pecoso sonrió al verlo dormir tan tranquilo, sin embargo algo no estaba bien y era ese sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermano que ahora estaban más rojas que antes. Preocupado coloco una de sus manos en su frente para retirarla rápidamente al sentir como su hermano ardía en fiebre.

— ¡Oye Luffy despierta! —Lo llamo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Inmediatamente recordó la medicina, la busco por todos lados y no la encontraba — ¡¿Dónde está?! —Pregunto y al no encontrarla, rápidamente se puso de pie, dio un último vistazo a su hermano y salió por la puerta en busca de ayuda.

Corrió de prisa a la casa de su vecina Dadan quien era una vieja gruñona pero de buen corazón y una muy buena amiga de su abuelo. Toco desesperado el timbre y espero cuando escucho la voz de la mujer aproximarse desde el otro lado.

— ¡¿Quién demonios toca de esa manera?! —Pregunto irritada la enorme mujer, pues al parecer habían importunado su dulce sueño.

— ¡Vieja Dadan tienes que ayudarme se trata de Luffy! —Solo esas palabras y el ver el estado agitado del joven bastaron para que emprendiera su marcha rumbo a la casa vecina.

..

..

..

Después de eso, la mujer se encargó de bajarle la fiebre a su hermano. Mientras que Ace tuvo que ir a toda prisa a la farmacia a comprar la medicina de nuevo.

El pecoso veía con atención el cómo Dadan con mucho cuidado depositaba toallas mojadas en el cuerpo de su hermano, para después quitarlas, exprimirlas, volverlas a mojar y colocárselas de nuevo. Duro un rato haciendo lo mismo, después le pidió a Ace que se encargara de repetir el proceso en lo que ella iba a la cocina a preparar algo para la fiebre.

..

..

..

Momentos después, Ace sintió como la temperatura en el cuerpo de su hermano comenzaba a normalizarse, esto lo tranquilizo un poco. Cerró los ojos buscando descansar un momento; Dadan entro con una bandeja en la que traía una taza humeante de té con limón y la medicina del menor. Deposito con cuidado la bandeja en el pequeño buro situado a un lado de la cama de Luffy. Miro al azabache que ya hacia tendido en la cama durmiendo pacíficamente, después dirigió su mirada al mayor el cual tenía los ojos cerrados y se encontraba sentado en una silla a un lado de la cama, tomando la mano de su hermanito. Ese pequeño detalle no pasó desapercibido para la mujer, quien solo los miro unos segundos para continuar.

— ¿Cómo esta Luffy? — Pregunto la mujer mirando al pequeño.

—Está bien, su fiebre está bajando— Contesto cabizbajo el mayor de los hermanos.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Dadan estaba extrañada por el comportamiento del chico, pues él nunca solía portarse así.

—Dadan yo… es mi culpa que esto pasara, si hubiera cuidado a Luffy como era debido entonces no…—La mujer no lo dejo terminar de hablar.

— ¡No te lamentes Ace! Después de todo Luffy está enfermo y esto tendría que pasar tarde o temprano. Además el único culpable aquí es ese idiota irresponsable de Garp ¡Mira que largarse y dejarlos solos! Pero me va a escuchar cuando regrese.

Ace sonrió por la forma en la que Dadan trataba de animarlo, aunque la culpa aún seguía dentro de él. Miro a su hermanito y estrecho aún más su mano, cuando despertara lo primero que haría sería pedirle disculpas y decirle que jamás volvería a descuidarlo como lo hizo esta vez.

—Bueno Ace tengo que ir a arreglar unos pendientes, en cuanto Luffy despierte asegúrate de darle su medicina y el té que prepare para el— El mayor asentía a las indicaciones de la mujer. —Bien… volveré en un rato— Al decir esto se encamino a la puerta dispuesta a salir pero Ace la detuvo.

—Muchas gracias por todo Dadan— El pecoso hizo una pequeña reverencia en muestra de gratitud. Mientras que Dadan conmovida por el gesto rápidamente salió sin decir nada más.

..

..

..

..

Después de unas horas Luffy por fin despertó, parpadeo un par de veces y con mucho cuidado se incorporó en la cama. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando a su lado y con la cabeza apoyada en su cama se encontraba su hermano mayor dormido. El menor estaba a punto de despertarlo cuando se percató de la mano que sostenía fuertemente la suya, inconscientemente llevo su mano libre a la cabeza de su hermano y comenzó a acariciar sus azabaches cabellos, justo como su hermano mayor lo hacía con él.

Ace se removió al sentir las caricias en su cabeza, se incorporó poco a poco algo somnoliento. Parpadeo un par de veces intentando enfocar a su alrededor.

—Luffy… —Susurro cuando vio la imagen de su hermano sonriendo frente a él.

—Ace te quedaste dormi…—No pudo terminar de hablar pues el mayor lo había atrapado en un fuerte abrazo. Luffy solo se dejó hacer, le gustaba mucho cuando estaba así de cerca de su hermano.

—Perdóname, perdóname Luffy… fui un completo idiota…tú no eres una molestia, jamás lo has sido y sé que dijiste que no me pediste que te cuidara pero…la verdad yo te cuido porque quiero hacerlo, eres mi amado hermanito— A esas alturas a Ace no le importo si sonaba cursi, lo único que quería en esos momentos era hacerle saber a Luffy lo que sentía en realidad. El pequeño tuvo que aguantar sus lágrimas de nuevo, no quería verse débil a los ojos de su hermano.

—Perdóname Ace por preocuparte… ¡Tomare la medicina aunque no me guste! Así que por favor no me vuelvas a dejar solo— Luffy ya no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas.

Ace sintió como algo húmedo mojaba su playera, se apartó un poco de su hermanito y con suma delicadeza limpio las lágrimas que escurrían por las mejillas del menor.

—Ya Luffy, está bien no tienes que llorar— El pecoso le sonrió y su hermano le devolvió la sonrisa. —Aquí tienes tu medicina— El mayor le paso el pequeño bote a Luffy quien hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero aun así estaba dispuesto a tomarlo. —Vamos Luffy no puede ser tan malo— Ace llevo el bote de medicina a su boca y bebió un poco de ella para después mostrarle una sonrisa a su hermano. — ¿Lo ves? no sabe tan mal—El menor estaba fascinado porque ni si quiera el horrible sabor de la medicina lograba causarle ningún problema a su hermano.

— ¡Eres increíble Ace! — El pecoso no decía nada solo se dedicaba a recibir los elogios de Luffy.

Por fin luego de todo lo ocurrido su hermano pequeño decidió tomarse la medicina, mientras que Ace a escondidas de Luffy se dedicó a devolver el estómago, pues nunca había probado algo tan desagradable en toda su vida.

Después de eso ambos se alistaron para dormir, Dadan les había llevado algo para cenar pese a que Ace le decía que él podía preparar algo para los dos. No quería molestarla demasiado, ya suficiente había hecho por ellos ese día. Sin embargo al final termino aceptando.

Esa noche Ace decidió quedarse a dormir con su hermano para vigilarlo en caso de que la fiebre volviera. Se abrazaron un al otro, el pequeño Luffy se acurruco en el pecho de su hermano mayor y Ace lo atrajo más hacia sí. Se sentían en completa paz estando tan cerca el uno del otro, inconscientemente sus manos se entrelazaron y entre sueños ambos susurraron el nombre del otro, sin saber que el lazo que los unía representaba algo más que un simple amor fraternal.

.

.

.

.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Hola si has llegado hasta aquí, quiero agradecerte por haber leído mi historia. Así como también decirte que me gustaría me dejaras tu opinión ya que es muy importante para mí. Sin más por el momento me despido.**

**¡Ya nee! Nos leemos en otra ocasión. **


End file.
